


[podfic] A Child's Apogee in the Black

by Chestnut_filly



Category: A Child's Christmas in Wales - Dylan Thomas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Generation Ships, Inspired by Poetry, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: One Apogee was so much like another, in those years around the gravity spindle now, out of all sound except the comforting humming of the engines I sometimes remember a moment before sleep, that I can never remember whether the asteroid belt cut us off from communications for six days and six nights when I was twelve or twelve days and twelve nights when I was six.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] A Child's Apogee in the Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Child's Apogee in the Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796560) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



> Thank you to Kass for the kind permission to record! 
> 
> A pleasant Apogee to all.

**Download:**  
[Mediafire link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ogsatppspjyrioo/A_Child%2527s_Apogee_in_the_Black.mp3/file)

**Text:** [A Child's Apogee in the Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796560)

**Author:** [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass)

**Reader:** [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly)

**Length:** 14:27


End file.
